The locking mechanism for a frame relates generally to tire changing machinery and more specifically to a pivoting columnar frame member.
In shops and garages, workers and owners change tires from rims of wheels in large numbers each day. Tires have spaced apart sidewalls, upon both sides of the tire, which extend partially towards the center. At the innermost portion of the sidewall, the tire has an encased bead. The bead is a thickened portion of the sidewall surrounding metal wire. A wheel generally has two parallel rims upon its circumference, on both sides of the wheel. The rims have a greater diameter than the substantial portion of the circumference.
Tire changing involves mounting a tire upon a wheel or removing a tire from a wheel. For mounting, a worker clamps the wheel into a fixed position. One bead is placed over a rim as much as possible and then mechanical means stretch the remainder of the bead over the rim. The second bead undergoes the same procedure. Inflating the tire then seats both beads against their respective rims. For removing a tire, the worker also clamps the wheel into a fixed position. The tire is partially deflated and then mechanical means is inserted between a bead and a rim. The mechanical means stretches a small portion of the bead over the rim. Continuing to operate, the mechanical means then lifts the remainder of the bead over the rim. As before, the second bead undergoes the same demounting procedure.
Wheels see use upon many vehicles of all descriptions. On utility vehicles, the appearance of wheels matters less so than on personal vehicles. For automobiles, motorcycles, some boat trailers, and some aircraft, the wheels and their appearance have high importance to their drivers. People often place great emphasis on the appearance of wheels as part of the image of the vehicle, and more likely, their self image. The aftermarket in wheels of all kinds remains enormous. Often, people seek out shiny or novelty wheels to separate one vehicle from the next. In particular, motorcycles have various chrome and shiny parts particularly shiny wheels including spokes and rims. Motorcycle owners take great pride in their machines and have a low tolerance for scuffs and scratches on wheels from mechanics.